


Coming out as trans to my dead girlfriend, update later

by atomicfanboy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicfanboy/pseuds/atomicfanboy
Summary: Content warning: Cursing, dysphoria mentioned/implied, past relationship, death mention (tell me anything I missed!
Relationships: Ripley (oc)/Angel (oc)





	Coming out as trans to my dead girlfriend, update later

“What are you here for?”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“Why are you still running?”

Ripley grabbed at his hair, rubbing his eyes.  
His head hurt. His heart was shriveled. His stomach was twisted.  
Everything was so wrong.  
Why?  
Why was she here?

“I was moving on. I was doing better. Goddammit, why the _fuck_ are you here?” He growled, but his voice was strained.  
“You know why, Ripley.”  
There was a short pause.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.  
Ripley looked away, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands.

“At the time? I just didn’t know.”  
“But you knew before I died.”  
“I did.”  
“So?”  
“So what? I was young, and I was scared. I didn’t know what was happening, all I knew was that Leloth left a bitter taste in my mouth and every single part of my body screamed that it wasn’t right.”  
“You could’ve told me. I would’ve helped you.”  
“Not like it mattered anyway.” He murmured.

“Ripley, please, just talk to me.” She begged as Ripley stood, picking up a bucket and throwing water in the fire, putting it out, then smothering it.  
“You’re dead, love. Have been for a long time. I’ve come to terms with it.”  
“Have you?”  
“Well… it’s a process. I’m still working on it, sure. But it doesn’t haunt me the way it used to. I can sleep soundly now, and I don’t need-“ he paused, then rounded on her. “I don’t * _want*_ you here.”  
She was unphased.  
“This isn’t how someone who’s moved on would react.”

“Go back to being dead, Angel. I loved you, but that was a long time ago. Life doesn’t suit you,” he growled.

“Ripley, you’re not okay.” She called quietly.  
He paused, stopping in his tracks, but he didn’t look back, only down.  
“No maybe not… But I will be. Soon.” He paused. “Maybe…” He shook his head a little. “Hopefully…”  
He pulled himself up again, continuing his walk.

“Goodnight, Angel.” He said dismissively.  
“See you in the morning.” She responded.  
“Let’s hope not.”

That night his dreams would twist into nightmares, and just like always, he’d convince himself that it’s not worth bothering anybody. He’d just sit there, awake and alone, and wait for the others to wake up so they could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Ripley is my D&D character. Angel was his girlfriend, then she died. I was talking with my dm, and they said something about a necromancer bringing her back for some reason, so I wrote how one night might go if that happened.


End file.
